Certain fluid filters are supported on a bracket (or other support device), and have a quick-release feature to allow the filter to be quickly and easily removed from such bracket. In a vehicle for example, it can be desirable to have a bracket on an engine, in the engine compartment, or other appropriate support location on the vehicle, and to have quick attachment means for mounting the filter to the bracket, and for removing the filter when it is desirable, for example, to access the filter remotely for repair, or for replacement of a spent element.
The type of attachment (or connection) for such application should be robust and secure, and prevent inadvertent detachment of the filter from the bracket during use. Nevertheless, it should be relatively easy to attach and detach the filter from the bracket when desired. And of course, in general, the connection should also be relatively lightweight, compact, easy to assemble, and cost-effective to manufacture.
It is known to provide a T-slot on the back side of a filter that slides into a slot in a bracket. The filter is basically just slid axially downwards onto the slot for attachment, and slid axially upwards off the bracket for detachment. This can be appropriate when there is sufficient axial space to accomplish this movement, and when the hoses are either long enough or in an appropriate location to allow for this, or can be detached from the element prior to such axial movement. It is also known to provide a bracket with slots and openings, and a mounting piece on the back of the filter that includes posts and a spring clip, and which engages the slots and openings when the filter is slid axially onto the bracket. Once the filter is installed, the spring clip engages the bracket and retains the filter on the bracket until the clip is depressed and the filter can then be axially slid off the bracket. This technique also requires sufficient axial space, requires access to the spring clip on the back of the filter, and has the same issues as described above with respect to the hoses.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/472,668, for “Filter With Quick Attachment Features”, filed May 27, 2009, addresses at least some of the issues associated with such prior art, and provides a filter and a connection for such filter to a bracket or other support device, which does not require the full axial movement of the filter with respect to the bracket for attachment and detachment; but rather allows the filter to be removed primarily by pivoting the element away from the bracket. Such a connection and technique requires less free space above the filter, does not require access to the rear of the filter, and is less disruptive of any attached hoses and other components.
After such a filter is removed from a bracket or other support, and a new filter with a fresh element is to be mounted to the bracket, it is a common issue that the new filter needs to be primed before it is used. That is, the new filter is filled with air, and it is desirable to remove (bleed) the air from the filter before use as the air pocket may block some of the media from being used for filtration and can otherwise cause issues within the fluid system (e.g., it can be more difficult to start an engine). Various techniques have been used to prime filters, including using a bleed valve and priming pump to force fluid into the media, as in Clausen U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,446. While some techniques have proved successful in the marketplace, it is believed there is a demand in the industry for yet a further technique—and particularly for a technique that is simple and straightforward, and results in most if not all air being removed from an element prior to its use without requiring pumps or specialized valves.